How to Lose a Guy in 5 Days
by blu blade
Summary: The way Sora saw it, he was doing Roxas a favor by trying to break up him and Axel. The way Roxas saw it, Sora was being a big jerk. The way Riku saw it, this was a way to get closer to Sora. But what's up with that purple haired kid? He looks kinda emo.


How to lose a guy in 5 days

Summary: The way Sora saw it, he was doing Roxas a favor by trying to break up him and Axel. The way Roxas saw it, Sora was being a big jerk. The way Riku saw it, this was a way to get closer to Sora. But what's up with that purple haired kid? He looks kinda emo.

Rating: M (heh...my first lemon...let's see how _that_ goes...)

Pairings: Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx. And if you squint: CloudxSephy, KairixSelphie, TidusxYuna, RenoxRude, GippalxRikku, MarluxiaxVexen

**I know what you're thinking: blu blade, this isn't Klutz, Meet the Family, or Stages to a Crazy Great Love! I know, I know! But this is my first one-shot, and it took me so much time and effort, that I just had to post it! And I actually think this is a pretty good one-shot, if I do say so myself!**

**Oh, and just a forewarning, but the transitions will always be someone else reflecting on something related to the next part unless it's a star or something. You'll see once you start reading. Why did I do that? Because I've always liked that type of style, and I wanted to try it myself.**

**So go ahead and see what you think!**

* * *

Happy go-lucky Sora…had finally snapped.

Just the fact that the normally quite bubbly brunette was now singing the blues in Rockstar, a club notoriously known for only housing ROCK bands, indicated the twenty-one year old had finally gone off the deep end. Riku sighed, calculating just how long it would take him to clean up all of Sora's bruises. Man, these rock fans were _vicious!_

"Riku, just how long is your little boyfriend gonna be up there? He's cute and all but…I just don't feel like having to clean up all of those tomatoes." Tidus, one of the waiters and one of Riku's closest friends, told him, collecting the empty beer bottles from the now empty tables around him. "He's not my boyfriend." Riku grumbled, resisting the urge to throw a tomato at Sora himself. At least that would get the damn "emo" down.

"He's going through some serious issues, man. Just…I mean, he's not all that bad!" Riku insisted, adjusting his pony-tail. Tidus stared dubiously up at Sora.

"_And theeeeen, when all was looooooow, my brother Roxass, yes, oh, Roxass, is dating a nineteen year ooooooooold! And I said, yeah, I said, Roxass…you are going to heeeeell, and he said, uh huh, he said, fo' shoooo! And he stabbed, yes he stabbed, oh he stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, staaaaaaaaaaaabbed, meeeeeee…oh, meeheeheeheee…."_

The suntanned blonde looked back down at Riku in disbelief. "Yeah, Riku, he's a real superstar." Tidus quipped, leaving Riku to deal with his best friend on his own. He downed another shot of grape juice. What? Someone had to be the designated driver, seeing as how _someone _decided to get drunk on rum and rum alone, courtesy of "an old, pirate captain friend, guy" as Sora called him.

His clock beeped impatiently. Alright, it was after one. Time for Sora's bed time.

Riku walked up to the stage, staring up at Sora with a forced smile. "Sora, buddy?"

Sora paused in his singing to glare down at Riku. "You do what want, traitor? Yous didn't helps me with Roxass."

Riku rolled his eyes and adjusted his black hoodie. It's not like he had time to look good or anything, seeing how he was afraid that if he left Sora alone for one second he would do something suicidal. Honestly, he was taking this Roxas thing was too far.

"You're drunk. Come on, we're going home. I'm sure Roxas is worried sick about you." Riku said, annoyed. He didn't even give him the chance to respond. Riku immediately yanked Sora off the stage and carried him bridal style to the car, ignoring the yelps of drunken protest, or the kicking and screaming.

* * *

**W**hen my little brother Roxas turned seven years old, our Papa poured him his very first glass of beer. "Son," he said in that stern, slightly raspy voice of his, "I want you to drink this. And when you drink this, I want you think of all of the finer things in life. If you do that…life will be smooth sailing from here."

My mom and I watched as Roxas downed the beer in one gulp. Papa let out a proud laugh and patted little Roxas on the back.

"That was some drink, son! What did you think about?"

"Brad Pitt!" Roxas declared proudly, letting out a burp. He erupted in giggles. Mom and Papa shared appalled looks, but I just nodded my head wisely like I had seen on the Karate Kid. It was then that I had an epiphany. Granted, I was twelve years old at the time, but still. An epiphany was an epiphany.

My brother…was an alien.

It was not until later that I realized that, oh no, Roxas wasn't an alien. He was just gay.

-Sora

* * *

"Beg." The sultry redhead ordered to his beautiful, much smaller blonde boyfriend. Said blonde shot a death-inducing glare to the man above him, chilling the room's atmosphere to the core. But his partner didn't even bat a smoldering neon green eye. He was used to the expression by now. Besides, to be completely honest, the glower was kind of lost on the blonde, considering how his electric blue eyes were scrunched up in ecstasy and his face was flushed to the color of a tomato.

"Is that a no, Rocky?" Axel guessed, abandoning the upper and most sensitive parts of 'Rocky' and moving down his body. He could feel the blonde begin to tremble, and he had to fight back a sadistic grin from the knowledge of what he was about to do.

"That's a…" The beautiful boy began but was distracted by his boyfriend's tongue playfully massaging his belly button. "…hell no, A-Axel..." He managed to weakly finish. A moan escaped his usually silent throat in surprise. Axel's tongue had lowered itself considerably and was now getting dangerously close to Rocky's hard and leaking "keyblade."

When Axel reached his destination, he spared one final glance up at his partner, loving the way the boy's body was shuddering in impatience. The blonde met his eyes with horrific realization. He really was going to make him beg! Axel _knew_ that his lips made him embarrassingly submissive, and once he placed said lips onto Rocky's length, he would be nothing but a quivering, horny, pathetic mass of teenage flesh!

"N-No! Don't you d-dare, Axel!" He gasped but it was too late. Axel placed a gentle kiss to the very tip of his head, causing a shockwave of pleasure to shoot up his body. The blonde let his head fall back, feeling defeated. It was over. He would do anything for Axel now. Damn him! Damn him to hell and back!

Axel ran his tongue slowly, _teasingly_, up his shaft, reveling in the loud, frustrated moan that erupted from his boyfriend. The redhead knew he was playing dirty by using Rocky's weakness against him, but he had wanted to hear the more reserved boy_ beg_ for Axel to take him. To give it to him_ harder_. Yes, that was his sole mission tonight. Axel pulled his mouth away much to the blonde's dismay and blew softly onto the wet, painfully hard erection. Roxas groaned. He knew what was coming. _Dammit!_

Axel smirked at him devilishly as one word, or more so, one _challenge_ rolled off of his tongue effortlessly.

"Beg."

* * *

**I** remember when I was younger Riku and Sora always seemed to be the most opposite best friends on the entire island.

I mean, you had Wakka and Tidus, who both argued all the time, but they both loved Blitzball to no end. And they had this weird protective streak over Yuna.

Then there was Sephiroth and Zach, who were opposites as well, but they understood each other. Zach was funny and playful and Sephiroth was stern and silent, but they could just sit for hours not speaking at all, and they would be happy.

And don't forget Cloud and Leon, the intense friends who would die for each other; Aerith and Tifa; Tifa who protects Aerith and Aerith who keeps Tifa grounded; and Namine and Roxas, who seemed made for each other, except for the whole, you know, gay thing.

But Sora and Riku…they're like the sun and the moon. Riku is patient, cocky, intelligent, committed and…strangely, always bored.

Sora, on the other hand, is impatient, bubbly, caring, humble, pret-ty dense, kind of a wild child, and…heh, never bored.

So yeah. Riku and Sora always seemed to be the most opposite best friends on the island.

But they will always be the closest.

What can I say? They complete each other. Except when Sora's drunk. Then they just annoy the hell out of each other.

-Kairi

* * *

Admittedly, Sora was a bit of a pushover. He forgave way too easily and sometimes he even let people insult him without returning the favor. But by no means was he weak.

He was twenty-one years old, dammit! He was a man!

So this little fact could explain why he tipsily nudged past Riku, who had been trying to help him out of his expensive, quite sexy silver Porsche. His male pride wouldn't let him let Riku assist him like a girl scout helping a little old bitty across the street.

This also explains why he spent ten minutes trying to steady himself enough to get the key into the lock of the house the two shared, plus Roxas of course, rather than let Riku just reach over and unlock it. Which, you know, the silver haired male did anyway.

Sora growled at him and Riku shot him a disbelieving glare. "You did _not_ just growl at me, you demon rabbit."

Sora, now drunk _and _offended, sniffed and stormed into the house. Riku sighed tiredly and followed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shutting the door with his foot. This was going to be a long night.

But when his ears detected the sound of thumping noses, his nose detected the smell of pure, unadulterated sex, and his eyes detected the movement of an enraged Sora slamming up the stairs…he knew he was wrong.

This was going to be a long _life._

* * *

**R**oxas is many things. He's brave. He's beautiful in the most mainly way possible. He is ridiculously intelligent. He's number three in his class, and he's only sixteen years old.

I even used to have a crush on him, and being me, who is known for being one of the pickiest girls on the island, that says a lot. Of course, after learning of his sexuality, it vanished, but for a while, it was totally there. Then I met up with Gippal again, my old Al Bhed friend from elementary school, and…

_Anyway. _

Roxas is the object of mostly every girl and guy's affection here at Papou High. He is quiet and mostly reserved, except when he's with Axel, and he is confident.

But above all, Roxas is a blockhead.

-Rikku

* * *

Roxas felt lightheaded, elated. Axel was truly a sex god. No, scratch that. Axel_ was_ sex. He snuggled into Axel's back, unable to resist the smile that spread on his face when Axel put his arms around him and kissed him on his head.

"I love you, Axel." He mumbled, burying his head in the Egyptian cotton sheets. Axel smirked. He and Roxas had been together for two years, and the boy was still too embarrassed to say it to his face. But that was alright. He would give the blonde as much time as he needed, as long as one day Roxas could look him in the eyes and say,

"Love ya too, babe." Just like Axel had just done. Roxas shifted around so he was able to see Axel's near perfect face. He scowled.

"I hate it when you say it like that." Roxas snapped, wrenching his body out of Axel's arms and sitting up. He vaguely wondered what time it was. It wasn't normal for them to lose control like they each did.

Roxas had simply visited Axel's apartment to return some borrowed CDs, and planned to bounce. But, in a coincidental event, Axel had just gotten out of the shower. And what with the steam making his hair wet so it tumbled to his shoulders and the water drops sliding down his succulent chest, who wouldn't be tempted?

Then, because an angry Sora was not a happy Sora, Roxas insisted they go to his house instead. Which, okay, logically made no sense, but seeing as how Riku left him a note saying they would be gone all day, he figured they were safe.

Roxas scowled. Sora was overreacting. True, Axel and Riku dated once when they were both in high school, but come on! The past was the past!

None of that would matter, however, if Axel didn't love him.

"Aw, come on Rocky. You know I do." Axel cajoled with a grin, reaching out for Roxas again. He only pouted deeper.

"Do I?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you do." Axel retorted, sitting up as well so they were face to face. Axel rolled his eyes, but the smile was still present.

"Fine, would it make you feel better if I said it again, with feeling?" Axel wanted to know. Roxas looked down at the sheets. He immediately felt like a child.

'This is stupid.' He thought wryly.

"Yes." He mumbled shyly instead.

"Alright." Axel pushed Roxas down on his back and pressed his body up above him, his bright green eyes boring into his blue ones and daring him to look away. Roxas blushed. Axel's expression softened as he placed a gentle, tender kiss to Roxas' nose. "Roxas Strife... You're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you."

Roxas blushed deeper and his eyes filled with unshed tears. Axel immediately began to laugh. Roxas always cried when he told him he loved him. It was funny, actually.

"Aw, you're too cute, kid." Axel said affectionately, kissing the back of his neck. Roxas moaned. What? That was his sweet spot! They both paused in stunned silence as Roxas' cheeks changed colors dramatically.

"Someone's vocal today." Axel commented lightly, deciding to suck and bite and lick Roxas' most sensitive area. Roxas hummed in response.

"Yeah…thank god Sora and Riku won't be getting home until late." Roxas murmured, turning over to straddle Axel's hips. With a smirk, Roxas leaned down and claimed Axel's lips, both sighing contently. After a second of heated kisses, Axel suddenly pulled away with an anxious look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked, a little dazed and unfocused.

Axel looked around with a worried expression. "It's just…I have this feeling that something bad is going to-"

"WHAT THE **FUCK**? ROXAS STRIFE!" Sora suddenly shrieked from the doorway. Axel cursed and scrambled to cover his private parts while Roxas merely winced, smiling nervously. Riku stood behind Sora, also glaring at Axel. It wasn't anything personal, minus the fact that they used to date of course, but Roxas was like a second brother to him. And no one, least of all Sora and Riku, likes to see their little brother having or just been having sex with an older male.

"Uh…h-hey Sora! You…you have a nice outing?"

Ah, yes. Happy go-lucky Sora snapped for the second time that evening.

* * *

**How to Lose a Guy in Five Days**

"**A guide for protecting your young from the dangers of sultry, sexy looking, sarcastic, green eyed red headed pyros."**

"Don't forget devious." Riku commented from over the now sober Sora's shoulder.

Sora smiled up at Riku in affection. "Thanks, Riku."

Riku paused and gazed at Sora meaningfully for a second, before he shrugged and retreated back into the kitchen to get another apple. "Sure, Sora."

**How to Lose a Guy in Five Days**

"**A guide for protecting your young from the dangers of sultry, sexy looking, sarcastic, green eyed red headed, devious pyros."**

* * *

**Day One**

"So lemme get this straight. You want me to help you two break up Axel and Roxas- the most perfect couple since you two?" Yuffie exclaimed, slamming down her bottle of beer on the bar counter. Around them, scantily dressed gay men danced as the sounds of Britney Spears entered their ears, causing Sora to dance in his seat. Riku, however, remained the epitome of coolness.

"Don't mention illegal." Riku quipped, calmly sipping his Cosmo as if it were nothing. Sora laughed and ate another pretzel. "Good one Riku!"

"And, for the last time Yuffie, Sora and I are just friends." Riku sighed exasperatedly, although on the inside he was sighing out of disappointment. The truth was, Riku had been harboring deep feelings for Sora for a while now, but fear and Sora's naivety held him back.

"True love has no age requirement." Yuffie retorted stiffly, lifting her nose in the air. Riku sighed again, this time out of annoyance. Personally, Yuffie annoyed the hell out of him. But she had oodles of experience in the matchmaking and breaking department, and if he and Sora planned to break Axel and Roxas in five days, they would need an expert.

"Yeah, but true love is patient. If Axel would just wait a couple of years, preferably until Roxas graduates high school, we wouldn't have to resort to this." Riku pointed out, casually reaching over and removing the beer and phone number that had found its way into Sora's hand. The poor thing didn't even notice that someone was trying to hit on him.

Yuffie sighed and tapped her forehead with one finger. "So let's say I helped you break up Mr. and Mrs. Most Likely to Be Married in ten years. What's in it for me, 'cause I'd have to have something to shut up my conscience."

Riku smiled and tossed her an overstuffed manila envelope. "I'd hoped you'd ask that."

* * *

**H**ere's a little word of advice when it comes to Yuffie:

Keep your sex tapes far, FAR away from her. Especially if you're into the more kinky bedroom rituals. Like bondage and S and M. That goes for pictures and printed out e-mails as well.

Unless, of course, you want something from her. Then it's more effective than blackmail.

-Paine

* * *

"So here's the deal. I can manage to get Axel and Roxas completely and utterly mad at each other, I know them; it won't be hard, but I can't guarantee that they'll break up." Yuffie announced, putting down her pencil with a sigh. Riku nodded distractedly. The ninja had a point. What would stop them from forgiving each other?

"Maybe not, but I can." A voice said from the bar. The three friends all looked up to see a quiet looking bartender, watching them through one visible eye (the other was covered in a mass of side cut bangs that Riku couldn't help but wonder if he could pull off) with his arms folded.

Sora blinked and thrust a finger in the guy's face. "Emo."

Riku burst out laughing while Yuffie shook her head sheepishly at the now blank faced boy in front of them. "You'll have to excuse them. I'm Yuffie."

"Zexion." The guy introduced, glancing from the grinning couple, to Yuffie, to his watch, and back to Yuffie.

"Aw, I'm just playing with you Zex." Sora laughed, holding out his hand for Zexion to shake. "The name's Sora! And next to me is my best friend Riku!"

Riku peered up at him through his bangs with a lazy smile. "Sup."

Zexion merely glanced at Riku before turning his attention back to Sora. "It's Zexion."

"Yeah, sure Zex. So what's that you were saying about Yuffie being a mediocre breaker-uper and you being better?" Sora wanted to know, leaning in and ignoring Yuffie indignant squawk of protest. Zexion's lips titled upwards just a little but his blank expression did not change.

"It's _Zexion_, and I was saying that I can finish what Yuffie will start." Zexion murmured, before adding, "For a price."

Riku narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Sora beat him to it.

"Deal!"

* * *

**W**hy does Sora hate Axel so much? Hell if I know. I'm just doing this because when we were little we made this pact over a Papou fruit that we wouldn't go on any adventures without each other. And I can't break that pact; a Papou fruit is sacred.

Well, okay, I won't lie. I'm hoping this will bring me closer to Sora. My fear is my weakness, as is my friendship with Sora, and I don't want to lose him. I figure this is a foolproof way for me to spend some more time with him without coming across as "being weird."

As for the Axel thing, I _suppose_, and this is just me blindly guessing, but I suppose Sora's hate for Axel may have to do with the fact that Axel and I were romantically involved in the past…until Axel broke up with me because "a teacher and student relationship just wasn't what it cracked up to be, yo."

Right. Ignoring the fact that I didn't even teach at his school and that, at the time, he'd just graduated. Actually, later he told me the real reason was that he never really stayed in relationships longer than a couple of months. He had to keep his options open and what not…

Of course, both reasons totally pissed Sora off.

"You deserve better, dammit! What kind of guy would give you up just because of some weird pimp superiority complex?" Sora had cried, pouting angrily.

And I won't lie; his concern and his anger made me feel so blissfully happy, I'm ashamed to say.

And then, you know, it didn't help at all when Roxas completely and totally fell for Axel, who is, ahem, over eighteen. And Roxas _just_ turned sixteen. Like…a few weeks ago.

So yeah, his hatred for Axel is probably mostly my fault.

But who cares? I'll deal with that later.

…Hopefully when I get Sora in my arms and into my bed.

-Riku

* * *

**Day Two**

"May I inquire as to why Yuffie agreed to assist you in the breaking up of Axel and Roxas?" The purple haired kid, as Riku liked to call him, asked him as they sat in the back seat of his Porsche (that's right-_his_ Porsche; but Yuffie insisted on driving) as the car rumbled and bumped along the road. Yuffie was an atrocious driver.

"Well, you know how Sora and I are best friends?"

"Yes, I've deducted this."

"Yeah, well we live together. And sometimes, since we sleep in the same bed due to lack of funds and all, and since he's a heavy sleeper and all, I pose him into inappropriate and suggestive poses. And take pictures. Just in case I have to use it for blackmail or something, of course. And in this case, I knew Yuffie would want some." Riku explained, lying at his reasoning with ease. Zexion was quiet for a moment before nodding his head.

"That's actually very intelligent." Zexion agreed quietly, turning to look out the window. Riku smirked and followed suit. Heh. His lower regions tended to agree.

"We're here!" Yuffie shouted, stopping the car with a jolt.

Sora bounced out the car happily, dragging Riku into the building, giving him absolutely no time to see where they actually where. But by the look of horror that had crossed Zexion's face, it couldn't be good.

"Welcome one and all, to the Institute of Drag Queens Anonymous!" Yuffie announced excitedly, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Sora followed her lead, while Riku and Zexion each wore matching expressions of panic. But neither planned to leave.

For Zexion, he knew this would be the only way to get what he wanted. And for Riku, well…these could be the only good times for him to convince Sora that being with him was just…right

"Come on Sora, this is right up your alley." Riku whispered into Sora's ear, causing the younger to stop bouncing and pause, a small blush finding its way onto his face.

"Wha-I-it's not-uh-ugh! Riku!" Sora stuttered, flustered. Riku just chuckled and followed Yuffie as she walked down the hallway to the reception room. Zexion gave Sora a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before following his two companions, leaving Sora standing there to wonder just what the hell Riku meant…and why having him that close managed to bring his mind to a complete stand still.

* * *

**Y**ou know it's only a matter of time before Sora goes gay for Riku. You can't hang out around someone that gorgeous for that long without having _other_ thoughts about them. Just take me and Axel. We used to be really good friends until my thoughts started changing from platonic to…well…fantasies.

And then, when I found out Axel's were just as dirty and sexy as mine, we both realized it was time to take our friendship to the next level. And as you can see, we're as happy as can be! Except for the whole Sora freaking out and banning me from seeing him thing. But other than that, yeah, we're gold.

-Roxas

* * *

Sora couldn't help but watch Riku.

Not in gay way! Not at all! Just in a fascinated way. He'd never noticed just how pale his skin was in the light, or how muscular and toned he was. Or the way his eyes changed colors depending on what he was doing. Or how sexy he looked when he smirked…

Wait, back up. Sexy?

"Sora, would you please pay attention!" Yuffie shouted, flicking him on the ear. Sora pouted and averted his eyes from Riku's knowing ones. Damn Riku and his confusion-inducing expressions!

Yuffie turned back to the speaker, a tall man-err, woman?-wearing a pretty white dress and some cute white gold hoop earrings. "Please continue, Caramalicious. We're listening."

Caramalicious nodded gracefully. "As I was explaining, Axel isn't a queen of drag, but he does like to come over here sometimes with his friend Demyx and try on the clothing for fun before the boy goes on stage."

Zexion nearly choked on the invisible piece of nothing in his throat. "Demyx?"

Caramalicious smiled proudly. "That's right, although he's known as Aqua Diamond around here. He's our best queen, and a fan favorite!" She noticed the look of surprise on her guest's faces. "What the matter? Surprised?"

Sora blinked a couple of times before answering. "Well yeah. Demyx is my cousin…I didn't know he was into this kind of stuff."

"He isn't really," Caramalicious admitted sadly, as if it disappointed her greatly, "but he needs the money so he can hire a tutor. He wants to impress this boy he's crushing on, because the boy is supposedly mad smart. His words, not mine."

Sora's eyes had gone wide. "Demyx is gay? But…but…that means I'm the only one in my family that can produce an heir!"

* * *

**I** do not find Sora to be problem, though he does seem…irritatingly naive at times.

I suppose his oblivious nature and his obvious dedication in the art of mischief is what makes him the little brat of Cloud's, however. An example would be their shy nature when it comes to anything intimate, but then their competitve nature with almost everything else. The point is, there are times when it's blindingly obvious that the two come from the same genes of stupidity.

-Sephiroth

* * *

"Damn! I thought that would prove for sure that Axel is wrong for Roxas! I saw him come in here the other day, and I figured_ he_ was the one dressing in drag." Yuffie muttered disappointedly, crossing off DRAG in her notebook. Riku shrugged as he entered his car, fully preparing to drive now that Yuffie had no clue where to go next.

"Yeah, well, sometimes things aren't as they seem." He quoted pointedly, staring directly at Sora. The brunette blushed and looked away. How the heck did he end up in the passenger seat next to Riku?

"Sure…" Sora scoffed to himself, oblivious to the frown he received by Riku. "Where to next, Yuffie?"

"I…um, let me think." The ninja hedged, tapping her pen against her temple in thought.

"How about we go to the source? What if we got Yuffie to tell Axel all kinds of bad things about Roxas?" Zexion suggested quietly, still looking a little in shock about the whole Demyx/Aqua Diamond thing. Yuffie titled her head to the side.

"Not a bad idea, Zex." She allowed. Zexion rolled his visible eye.

"It's Zexion."

* * *

**T**he first time I realized my good old friend Demyx, or Aqua diamond as some like to call him now a days, had a thing for "Sexy Zexy" was when we were studying for our college exams together and we had just moved on to Psychology.

"Axel…do you think Zexion likes guy like himself?" He asked as we avidly and quickly switched subjects once we realized that neither of us knew shit about that mind stuff. We'd been doing that for the past five minutes, trying to find a freaking subject we actually knew.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…really smart guys. Because he's really smart, you know."

"Does he like smart guys…I dunno…he doesn't talk much, it's hard to tell. Why?" I wanted to know. Dem kind of glanced at me before looking back down at the math book he'd just fished out.

"Uh, no reason." And then, "Hey, why are there Spanish symbols in this book?"

"Dem, those aren't Spanish symbols, those are…" I paused. Hell if I knew what the heck they were. I just knew they weren't fucking Spanish or Japanese or whatever.

But yeah. That's when I knew he had a thing for him. After that, suddenly Dem was so interested in studying that even I couldn't keep up with him.

All I know is that Zexion better be fucking worth my buddy Dem's affections. Otherwise…BURN BABY!

-Axel

* * *

**Day Three**

"Go away." Was Axel's only response to the lie Yuffie gave as she stood in front of his apartment room door. She rolled her eyes in impatience and placed her hands on her hips, in what hopefully appeared to be a kick-ass looking ninja move.

Apparently, it didn't.

"Yuffie, I don't _care_ if they ran out of kool-aid at the Piggly Wiggly. I haven't seen Roxas in three days, my contacts broke, and I'm behind in my engineering homework. You being here will only test my patience." Axel snapped, shutting the door in her face. Yuffie's jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"Screw you!" She shouted back in anger. Screw the mission, she didn't need this! Fully preparing to leave, she turned on her heels to go, but the door slowly opened.

"Is grape okay?" A defeated voice called out from the kitchen.

"So what was up with the bitchiness?" Yuffie asked as they sat across from each other at Axel's kitchen table, each with a cup of grape kool-aid in their hands.

Axel sighed and slid his glasses back up his nose. "I miss Roxas. I haven't seen or heard from him in five days. And I've been so horny lately without the sex that all I have to do is _think _about Roxas and I come."

Yuffie spit out the juice she was drinking. "Bleh! That falls under the TMI category, pyro."

"Sorry. Anyway, this can't be why you're really here. I mean, kool-aid, Yuffie? Even a no-talented liar like you can do better than that."

Yuffie had to hold in an indignant squawk of protest. Just because she wasn't the king of manipulation like Axel was didn't mean she was a horrible liar. She was an excellent liar, and for Axel to say that was just a tad bit demeaning! She'd show him just how great she could be.

"It's about Roxas." Yuffie began seriously, putting the cup of kool-aid back down on the table. "And for the sake of this conversation, I'm going to pretend like I didn't just hear that insult."

Axel smirked but his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What about him?"

Yuffie stared at Axel in silence before shrugging nonchalantly. "Nothing, really. Well…unless you consider Roxas spending all his free time with a mysterious girl nothing."

Axel scoffed and leaned back in his chair with an eye roll. "Give up the gossip, Yuffie. I'm better at it than you."

"Who's gossiping? This is a common known fact. Just the other day Sora was gushing about how sweet this beautiful blonde girl is, and how cute she and Roxas look together." Yuffie pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"You've got nothing." Axel challenged.

"I've got pictures."

* * *

**I **remember when rumors about me and Kairi surfaced. I know that Kairi didn't really care, but I was all about my reputation at the time. I just…I wanted to keep us a secret. I didn't want the whole school to know that Selphie Tilmitt, head cheerleader and volleyball star, was a lesbian.

But then, Tidus and Wakka, my best friends, told me that even though they both had girlfriends, I would always be their girl. They had my back no matter what.

And that, in itself, gave me the courage to come out to my parents, my friends, and eventually…my school. And surprisingly, they all supported me. Of course there were some people who hated us, hated what we stood for. But that's with everything in life.

But yes. For a while the rumors were just about the worst thing I'd ever been through. But even those weren't as bad as the knowledge that some of it was true.

And that…having to actually see that those rumors that you told yourself weren't true at all are the truth…can manage to depress even a bubbly, overactive brunette with really great hair.

-Selphie

* * *

Axel was pissed the fuck off. And Roxas had no clue how to handle it.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Roxas snapped, struggling slightly in Axel's rough grip. The red head had snuck into his room via window and promptly slammed him into a wall. He had then proceeded to shout obscenities at him, some words Roxas didn't even know _existed_, and managed to completely and utterly confuse him to the point of deep, intense irritation.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S _WRONG _WITH ME?" Axel roared, roughly letting go of Roxas as if burned, ignoring the way Roxas fell to the ground from the sudden movement. He fished out the envelope of pictures that Yuffie gave him and tossed them to the blonde, turning away in frustration and fisting his red locks. "These are what the fuck is wrong with me."

Roxas glared up at him for a second before glancing at the envelope. "What is this?"

"You tell me, _Rocky_."

Roxas ripped open the envelope with a sigh. Taking out the pictures, he flipped through them with what started to be a blank expression before it began to slowly change into one of panic with each picture he looked at.

He gazed up at Axel in sudden terror. "Uh…Where did you get these?"

Wrong. Fucking. Answer.

* * *

Riku, Yuffie and Zexion watched in anxious silence as Sora spoke quietly into the phone with Roxas. When Yuffie had left Axel's house, she had said that Axel had kind of kicked her out because he wanted to be alone to "sort his thoughts." Of course, Riku knew from past experiences that Axel had just been preparing to dump whoever had the nerve to spite him.

Although…you could never tell with Axel when it came to Roxas.

"Roxas, just calm down. I'm sure-" Sora paused, his face contorting from victorious to suddenly guilty. There was more high-pitched jibberish from the phone and Riku leaned in closer to Sora to hear better, and of course, casually touch his brunette friend.

Sora in turn, unconsciously took a step away from him.

"Oh no, Roxas, don't cry!" Sora bit his lip anxiously as his eyes darted from Yuffie and then to Zexion before finally resting on Riku. They stayed there for a while as Sora struggled to comfort his baby brother.

"Roxas…please, don't- okay, you know what, I'm coming right over. We can fix this and-" Sora had begun to say until panicked squeals from Yuffie and warning looks from Zexion were shot his way. Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora's sudden change of heart. Was he regretting this?

Sora paused upon realizing what he had almost done. "Actually, Roxas, I'm really sorry but…I have to go. But just know that I think you're better off without him." And with that, Sora quickly slammed his cell phone shut, gazing at his large feet. The rest of them were quiet, staring at Sora, seeing what he wanted to do.

"This is…this is what's best. He'll thank us in a couple of years, right Riku? Right?" Sora murmured, letting his blue eyes wander to Riku's aquamarine. Riku looked pained. He knew that it really wasn't, but…if they stopped their plan now then he'd never have a chance to tell Sora how he really felt. It may have been selfish but…it'd be worth it in the end, right?

"Right."

* * *

**

* * *

**

Day Four

Roxas was a pitiful, desperate mess.

When he wasn't calling Axel's phone lines, he was calling Demyx, Luxord (Axel's gambling buddy), Ax's teachers, and his past boyfriends- _anything_ to get a hold of him.

He was seriously eating away on Sora's guilt, Riku could tell. Just by the way that Sora was tending to him hand and foot, going out and buying him presents while trying to cheer him…it was bluntly obvious how bad he felt.

Riku, on the other hand…well. The only reason he was doing this was to get closer to Sora, which was actually working because Sora had taken to cuddling up to him late at night and talking to him about Roxas. Alright, it wasn't what _he _wanted to talk about, but it was something. He'd also started buying Riku small little gifts when he went shopping for guilt presents for Roxas.

Then again, Riku had forgotten how much of a cold, little bitch Roxas was before he met Axel. It had been _so_ nice having Roxas respect Riku this whole time and now he had to go back to:

"Hey bitch, where're my chocolates?"

Riku, who had just been about to indulge in one of said chocolates, frowned and placed it back into the bin. He tossed it over his shoulder to Roxas, who, of course caught it with ease, and scowled. Jeez, he was trying to be sensitive and what not, since the boy just got his damn heart broken! No need to test his patience!

"Thanks." Roxas murmured sadly, shuffling out the room. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Okay, _now_ he felt bad.

It wasn't that he hated Roxas. Quite the opposite, actually. He _loved_ Roxas. Being best friends with Sora since they were two meant that Riku had been to every family reunion, every vacation, every drama, and…yeah, he'd just been there. So he grew up loving Roxas like the little brother he never had. He was an only child, and while he had Sephiroth as a cousin…it wasn't like the guy was oozing with compassion.

Roxas was his family, cold bitch or not, and Riku just broke his heart.

But it was too late to start feeling guilty now. Zexion was carrying out his part of the plan, and then all that would be left to do was set up Roxas' blind date and have Sora carry out his end of Zexion's bargain.

The blind date had been a little something that Sora and Riku had concocted one night in their shared bedroom. Not to brag or anything, but Riku thought it was perfect.

_Then_

Riku looked up from the research papers he was grading (he was a high school teacher, but he was off work for vacation time) as Sora padded into their room, dressed in his oversized pajamas. Riku smiled, but the smile vanished on noticing the depressed look on Sora's face.

"What's up, Sora?" Riku asked him in dismay, watching as Sora crawled into bed next to him. He took Riku's papers and placed them gently on the nightstand next to them before wrapping his arms around his torso and snuggling up to him. Riku, to say in the very least, was a little surprised.

"Sorry," He sniffed, "but I like to be close to someone when I'm feeling bad."

Riku blinked before smiling softly. "Don't worry about it." He ran a hand through Sora's milk chocolate spikes with ease. It was so soft! "Now what's on your mind?"

Suddenly Riku could feel tears soak through his white beater. "Sor-"

"It's Roxas! I know he's been a bitch to everyone lately, but I passed by his room an hour ago and I could hear him sobbing. And that's not all! I listened closer…and, and…he was leaving one of the saddest, most heart-breaking messages on Axel's phone." Sora interrupted him with a long sob. Riku's face contorted into genuine dismay at seeing Sora so beat up over this, and he pulled him closer.

"Oh, Sora…do you want to back out of this? I mean, it's only been a couple of days." He couldn't help but mumble. He had to know now. Sora sniffled and stopped crying, sitting up to look at Riku.

"No…I just wish we could do something to heal him…you know, patch him back up?"

Riku chewed on his lip as he considered this. "How about we hook him up with someone else?"

Sora coughed loudly to cover up Riku's voice. "Riku! Don't you know that Roxas has a fierce hate of hook-ups? It's gotten so bad that he can literally sense when the word is being used about him!" He hissed.

Riku rolled his eyes. He seriously doubted Roxas hated it that much. "Didn't he meet Axel as a hook-up from a friend?"

Sora cocked his head and gave him a weird look. "Uh, no. Roxas met Axel at a tattoo shop after he'd snuck out because I had forbidden him from getting one."

Oh. Riku shrugged absently. It didn't matter. The point was, if they found the right boy or girl for Roxas, Rox wouldn't mind all that much. It was a valid conclusion, right?

"C'mon, Sor. We can make this better. All we have to do is get someone to fill Axel's place, and he should be back to his normal self." Riku assured him, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. Sora sniffed but cuddled Riku even closer to himself.

"Thanks Riku," He sighed tiredly, "you always know what to do."

_Now_

Zexion widened his lavender eyes at Axel and hid a smile in his hands. These were all little mannerisms that he'd observed Roxas doing, and he knew he was doing them spot on. He could tell by the way Axel kept smiling fondly at him before catching himself and realizing it was_ Zexion_ and not Roxas that he was smiling at.

Zexion sighed innocently before suddenly fingering Axel's flame necklace. "I can't keep my eyes off of this necklace. I love fire. It's absolutely beautiful." He cooed. Heh. That was a complete lie. Zex's favorite element was actually water, but seeing as how he was supposed to get Axel to move on from Roxas, he had to lie his ass off.

Axel smiled at him and affectionately ruffled his hair and Zexion had to keep himself from growling at him. "Mine too. There's just something so mesmerizing about it, you know?"

Zexion nodded eagerly as he inwardly rolled his eyes. Fire burned…what was so great about that?

Now water…now that was a beautiful element. Anyone could see the fragile yet strong, calming yet chaotic, sparkling yet solid qualities...

Axel was looking at him. Zexion blinked rapidly before coughing. "What?"

"I asked you if you realized that we've been in the same English class since our freshman year of college." He repeated as if Zexion was some child. Zexion frowned on this inside. Of course he realized it. Axel was the one who was always making the stupid remarks about how Shakespeare was bi therefore we should all analyze whether or not he was the seme or the uke in all of his plays. Real mature.

"I didn't realize…but I wish I did." Zexion murmured, willing himself to blush by thinking of Demyx in a thong covered with whipped cream. "Oh god, I can't believe I said that." He whispered, but loud enough for Axel to clearly hear. It was something he'd caught Roxas doing all the time when he watched him. Ugh, how childish.

Axel gazed at him meaningfully before turning away sadly. "You remind me of someone."

Zexion took this opportunity to give him an irritated look before once again regaining his innocence when Axel turned back at him.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"It's just…I just broke up with the guy I'd been seeing for two years now. I'm still a little…angsty. I keep getting reminded of him by every little thing. You know, I saw a lemon the other day, and for some reason I thought of him. A _fucking lemon_ caused me to become compulsively depressed." Axel laughed bitterly. Zexion furrowed his eyebrows at him and sighed. It was obvious the guy was still pinning for Roxas- what was he doing flirting with the random slate-haired "emo" boy from his class?

But it didn't matter; this was what Zexion was sent to do. And if he didn't do this, then he would never manage to snag his one true love. And that was just too important to him to waste on an angsty red head with anger issues.

"I've got an idea. Let's go to Seventh Heaven tomorrow night at eight; it's this elegant restaurant I've been dying to go to, and we can talk about…" Zexion paused. Shit, what did Roxas _talk_ about? "…school." He finished lamely. Great, now he was going to see right through him. But Axel just scoffed and stood up.

"That's all Roxas used to talk about."

"Who?"

"No one. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**M**e? I wouldn't go along with one of Yuffie's plans if she were the president of the United States.

-Cid

* * *

**Day Five**

"Okay, so are we all ready to break up this love fest in style?" Yuffie demanded, as they all huddled in a circle in front of Seventh Heaven. It was ten minutes before eight, and all they had to do was get the last plans in order before they could carry out their master scheme. And then, Axel would be out of Roxas' life faster than a jackrabbit with his tail lit on fire.

Which was something that Axel would probably like…

"Oh yeah, but as long as we do it, Ultra Super Soiku Syle!" Sora exclaimed, breaking into Yuffie's thoughts with the sheer volume of his voice.

"'Ultra Super Soiku Style?' What the hell?" Yuffie exclaimed, staring at him with an incredulous smile. Riku and Sora both simultaneously smirked and struck a pose.

"Ch yeah!" Riku scoffed, flipping his hair as Sora folded his hands behind his head. "It's the _beastest_ style there is!"

Zexion slowly stepped away from them. Annnnnd time to change the subject.

"Alright guys, we have to get moving or he'll see us! So here's the plan. Sora, you put on the Pop Star wig and the make-up and go meet Roxas. Riku, you go with Sora and make sure he doesn't fuck up. Zexion, you wait by the fountain in the lobby until Axel comes back out and get a table near Roxas', but not too close. I'll be sure to pretend to be the waitress to make sure everything goes according to plan." Yuffie ordered. She clapped. "Break!" They scattered.

But Ultra Super Soiku Syle, of course.

* * *

**S**ora and Riku have always been pretty protective over Roxas, now that I think about it. Probably more protective than I am. It's not that Roxas really needs protecting, though. It's just a natural reflex. I can definitely relate to that.

But then again, Sora and Riku _do_ always have a tendency to take things too far.

-Cloud

* * *

"This is going to be so gross." Sora murmured, as Riku applied blue eye shadow on Sora with careful concentration. Riku smiled and reached around him for the blush.

"To you. To me it'll just look hot." He smirked. Sora's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. Did he really just say that?

"Don't look so shocked. I _am _a man, right?" Riku grinned. Sora scoffed and shifted, causing Riku to smack him in the nose with the blush.

"That can be debated."

Riku scoffed back. "Says the guy who is dressed up like a girl."

"Shut up! I already don't want to do this!" Sora wailed, poking his lip out. Riku rolled his eyes and tucked it back in. Then he gently took his face in his hands and made him look at him. "You're beautiful, Sora. No matter what you wear."

Sora blushed and blinked his big blue eyes up at him, feeling his heart begin to beat at dangerous speeds. There was that feeling again. The same feeling he got when Riku touched him at Drag Queens Anonymous.

"Really?"

Riku leaned in closer so their lips were practically touching. Sora found himself impulsively wanting to fill in that space and desperately feel those lips on his own.

"Yes, really."

But of course, Riku totally shattered the moment when he shoved two wigs in Sora's face.

"Now, do you want to wear the wig that makes you look like a baby prostitute or the one that makes you look like Shrek?"

**Meanwhile**

God, did he have a fierce hate of hook-ups.

He didn't know how, but somehow, Sora had managed to convince him that this blind date was a good idea. He had no clue how it happened, but one minute he was arguing with Sora over the fact that if someone is deaf, it doesn't mean their blind, and the next minute Sora is shouting happily about Roxas finally agreeing to a hook-up.

The hell…?

Roxas glared at his watch as he waited impatiently for his date to arrive. Who the hell insists on a date and then doesn't show up on time? How rude…

And to make matters worse, he'd just found out that Hayner and Olette had officially hooked up-they were the quintessential couple of Twilight High School now. Of course, Pence was nothing but supportive. "We all knew it was only a matter of time before it happened!" He'd said with a chuckle. Roxas however…he didn't know what he was feeling, but the combined stress of being freaking dumped by the love of his life and then his two best friends getting into a relationship- it was just overwhelming.

And his date was late, just to rub salt in his wounds.

The waitress, who just so happened to be Namine, came up to him for the fifth time since he'd been there and gave him a wistful smile.

"Date still hasn't shown?"

Roxas glanced at her before sheepishly looking away. "It seems that I'm about to be stood up." He mumbled, taking a sip of his water just to have something to do. Namine sighed and plopped down into the open, empty seat across from him, gazing at him over the rose in the vase between them.

"I'm sorry; this can't be easy for you, moving on so soon. And I'm sorry that I came between you and Axel." She murmured, tucking her pencil into her pony-tail and giving him a small smile. She reached over and touched his cheek. Roxas stiffened, but she didn't seem to notice. That or she just didn't care.

"But I think it's best for you. Besides…'the one' could be right under your nose." Namine whispered, leaning in closer to him. Roxas blinked at her. What? Namine still had feelings for him? After all of this time, she still liked him?

"Namine, I-"

"Shh…just this once, let me…kiss…you…"

Their lips had just touched when Namine was ripped from his mouth and thrown into the awaiting arms of Riku, and…

A familiar looking girl with huge curly blonde hair and way too much make-up shoved her way into Roxas' view. A bright, Crest-worthy smile blinded him for a moment and he actually had to turn away and blink for a couple of times.

Riku grinned at the girl in his arms. "Hey Nami! How are you doing, girl?" Riku squealed in a fake, high-pitched voice, obviously trying to distract her from the fact that she was

basically just attacked. Namine merely stared at him before blushing and giving him a small smile.

"Hi."

"Now it looked like that pretty waitress was intruding on our date!" Roxas' strange, really blonde, date cried in a thick southern bell accent. She batted her mascara covered eyelashes. Roxas sat back, shooting Namine a panicked look and giving Riku a pained one.

"Riku…who is…this?" He choked out.

Riku's grin grew wider. "This is your date! Roxas, I'd like to meet Sky Bloo. Sky, I'd like you to meet Roxas Strife."

Roxas choked on his water again just as he was taking another sip. "_Sky Blue_?"

Sky batted her eyelashes. "Yes, cutie?"

Namine coughed loudly and excused herself, ignoring Roxas' look of terror at her sudden absence. Riku was just about to do so as well when a small little whimper from "Sky" caused him to pause. Sky gave Riku a pleading look and Roxas eyed them eagerly.

"Is something wrong?

Sky's eyes snapped back to Roxas. "NOOOO!" She shrieked. Both Roxas and Riku jumped at that one. Sky chuckled nervously. "Uh, I mean…nothing is wrong."

"Unlike this date…" Roxas muttered to himself, his eyes cutting across the restaurant. They were sitting in Seventh Heaven, the bar turned gay club turned elegant five-star restaurant. The place was mostly filled with couples, all kissing and hugging and whispering and just enjoying life together. A sharp pang hit him in his chest. God, he missed Axel…

His eyes caught a flash of red…Axel, who was apparently here…?

Roxas jerked in his seat and turned to his left. Right there, five tables away from him, was Axel, wearing sleek glasses and having his hair pulled back, looking sophisticated and sexy. He was sitting casually at his table, holding hands with a small, slate haired boy with hair covering one of his eyes.

Roxas clutched the edge of his table for support. This wasn't happening. Axel wasn't really out dating again, was he?

So sure, Roxas himself was on a date, but it was perfectly acceptable, since he was the one who was brutally dumped. Axel, however, had no right to move on. It just…it broke the laws of dating 101!

Sky followed his gaze and gasped, turning to Riku with an overly shocked look. Riku looked carefully puzzled as well, and for a minute Roxas thought that maybe the two were acting before Sky reached forward and planted her, uh…developed breasts on the table, a mere inch from his enclosed fist.

"Um…" Roxas trailed off, his expression caught between hurt and appalled.

"And that must be your ex boyfriend, Axis." She cooed sympathetically. Roxas scowled at her.

"Axel." He corrected automatically before asking himself why the heck he was so defensive about it in the first place. He and Axel weren't involved anymore. That was a fact he was making apparent by the new guy in his life.

"May I take your order?" Yuffie asked them suddenly, startling Roxas out of his chair. She cocked her head down at him from where she was standing. "I don't think that's a place you want to be residing. I actually can't remember when the last time we cleaned the floor was."

When the hell did Yuffie start working here? This was all getting really suspicious that all the important people in his life, minus Sora, were all here, on his blind date.

Speaking of which, where _was_ Sora? Usually he was attached at the hip with his sexy, silver-haired best friend from fear of Riku meeting someone more exciting and cool than he was and ditching him. Not that Sora knew he knew that. He really should learn to hide his diary better…it wasn't Roxas' fault that he kept finding it.

Roxas, realizing he was spacing out, stood back up and dusted himself off, hoping for the life of him that Axel and his date hadn't witnessed his little fall. They were probably laughing at his sixteen year old clumsiness right now. He could see it now.

"_Ugh, did you see that wipeout? My god, sixteen year olds are terminally pathetic." The beautiful but kind of fragile looking slate haired boy would totally sneer between chuckles. "It's hard to believe that there was a time when I was actually that young and stupid."_

_Axel would dramatically take his hand and wistfully sigh, throwing his whole head into the action by looking away sharply. "Oh, my love…you are so right. I spent so many months dealing with his immaturity. It took him a whole year for him to even fuck me."_

_Then both of them would laugh and laugh and laugh…_

"Roxas!" Riku, Sky and Yuffie all shouted, breaking him from his daydream and effectively grabbing Axel and his date's attention. Great.

"Were you even listening to me?" Sky demanded, placing her hands on his hips. Roxas blinked at her before turning to Axel and his date again, who were both staring at him with unreadable expressions on their faces. He couldn't handle this- he had to get out of here.

He stood up quickly, knocking over his chair in his haste and now gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "I-I…I have to go." He told Sky swiftly, hurriedly making his way out of the building. Axel got up as well, following him, not noticing that his date was on his tail.

Sky turned to Riku in a panic. "Riku, you can't let Axel and Roxas be alone. They'll learn the truth. We've got to do something!"

Riku chewed on his lip in thought before noting that their targets were getting farther and farther away from them for each second they wasted thinking. He grabbed her arm. "Come on! I've got a plan."

He really didn't, but "Sky" didn't need to know that.

* * *

**P**robably the saddest things to ever see on this island is one of the notorious Strife Sobs. Back when me and Cloud used to date -before Seph admitted that he was in love with him, of course- I was still in that polygomous phase, where I slept with almost anyone with a pretty face. Not that I have a problem with that but...anyway. He walked in on me and Rude having some...fun...and when I visited him the next day (well, I couldn't just leave Rude in the middle of sex!), he had been crying.

Whoa, man, that is something you don't want to see. I'm pretty sure Sora and Roxas inherited it too. It's just...

...horrific, you know?

-Reno

* * *

Axel watched silently as Roxas cried, hugging his little body close to him and drawing his knees into his chest. It was always the worst feeling in the world to watch him cry. It was like watching a newborn kitten being ripped to pieces by a pack of wolves. It was that tragic.

"Roxas." He began softly, taking a tentative step forward. They were outside of the restaurant, since Roxas had run through the back door. There was no one here to judge them now. There was no one to tell them what to do or what was right and wrong. This was just Axel, and Roxas.

Roxas stiffened at his voice and quickly wiped away his tears. Guess he didn't know that Axel had been watching.

"What do you want now? Haven't you hurt me enough?" Roxas spat out bitterly, kicking the top of his duck shoes straight down into the pavement. "Or are you going to use this against me too? Because I'm usually not this fucking vulnerable and weak, Axel; you'd better enjoy this while it lasts."

Axel looked like he'd just been slapped. "I never wanted to hurt you." He said incredulously, staring at the bitter, angry boy in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Roxas laughed sharply. "Is that so? So that's why you dumped me then? Because you don't want to hurt me?"

Okay, now Axel was getting a little sick of this kid's attitude. "Look, you stupid, beautiful, little boy, you're the one who hurt me. Or did you just forget about those pictures?"

Guilt flashed across Roxas' face before it hardened again, leaving just as soon as it came. "Those were a mistake. And if you loved me, you'd have realized that I tried to erase it almost as soon as it happened."

"But you can't fucking erase it!" Axel shouted, and Roxas knew he had officially pissed the red head off. "It's not one of your fucking stories where you can just undo it if it sounds wrong. This is our lives! This is us! And you gave it all up for a one night stand with Namine!"

Sky and Riku gasped. They had been standing there quietly for the whole dispute, but once the truth came out, they couldn't help their surprise. Roxas cheated on Axel? So it was really Roxas who was the bad guy here, the one that was devious and dangerous? Sky refused to believe it.

"It wasn't my fault, Axel! I would never have willingly cheated on you! I'm fucking crazy about you! I love you!"

"But not enough to stay off of Namine!"

"Axel, you don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about!"

"I know enough to know that you betrayed me!"

Roxas suddenly screamed into the nighttime sky. He reached over, grabbed Axel by the collar, and pulled Axel so that they were eye level.

"You really want to know what happened?" He inquired coldly and softly. Axel narrowed his eyes at him and shoved Roxas off of him.

"Yes. Enlighten me. There just_ has_ to be more than the obvious _fuck me, fuck me_! that the pictures showed." Axel deadpanned sarcastically. Zexion snorted but was quickly silenced by two pairs of hands on his mouth.

"Shut up!" Riku hissed at him. "This is getting good."

"You want to know what went down? Then ask your godfor-fucking-sakken brother. Or don't. But whatever you do, I don't care. Because I'm done." And with that, Roxas strode away from them, getting into his car that was parked conveniently in front of where they were standing, and drove away.

Zexion tentatively walked over to Axel and touched his arm. Axel didn't even look down at him. Instead he was watching Roxas drive off with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Axel?" Zexion tried quietly. Axel began to laugh, surprising all of the bystanders. How, in any way, was this funny?

"I can't believe Roxas is pinning all of this on Reno, my brother. That's low even for Roxas. This must mean that he wants to be the one with the last word. He's trying to hurt me." Axel explained, wiping the tears from his eyes. Those were tears that Riku, Sky and Zexion didn't know whether or not they were from mirth or sadness.

"He knows full well that Reno and I just started bonding again. This past week has been the first time we've talked since Mom died three years ago. For him to try to get me to be angry at Reno is just…"

"Cruel and horrible." Zexion supplied, taking Axel's hand in his own. "Come on. Let's go back in and eat."

As Axel and Zexion walked by them, Riku turned to Sky, who was now Sora again, with a hesitant smile. It was day five. They did it. They managed to break up Axel and Roxas for good. There was no more walking in on Axel illegally screwing Roxas or hearing Roxas be all cute and romantic on the phone with Axel. Axel was out of Roxas' life for good.

Mission complete. But why didn't it feel good?

"Well…we did it. We managed to break them up officially and for good." Riku forced himself to say, giving Sora a fake grin. "We sure are…good people."

Sora turned to Riku with a pained expression. "So Roxas cheated on Axel?"

Riku could feel Sora on the brink of a meltdown, and he tried desperately to dispel it. "No, no, we don't know that. As he said, we have to ask Reno, and-"

"All this time, I thought Axel was the big bad wolf, taking Roxas' virginity and making him do all of this illegal stuff. But really, Axel is just a little pig. It's my baby brother who is the bad guy." Sora whispered. Riku frowned and reached out for Sora, before one little comment made him freeze.

"Do you…do you have feelings for me?" He wanted to know, looking at Riku intently, waiting patiently for an answer. Riku opened his mouth to comment with something quick and witty and completely characteristic of him, but nothing came out. He tried again, but nothing! He probably looked like a freaking fish whose bowl just broke.

"I've been blind for so long. Here I was thinking that my little Roxas was an angel, when in fact, he's done a horrible thing. Everything I think about everyone is utterly wrong. So…do you have feelings for me? Because I thought we were just best friends…but I could be wrong. There could be more." Sora finished, biting his lips and blinking his big blue eyes up at him. Riku's heart pounded rapidly in his chest. What should he say?

T-The truth?

"I…" Riku faltered before suddenly becoming determined. Come on! He was _Riku_, for heaven's sake! When the hell did he start faltering and questioning himself?

"Yes Sora. I do have feelings for you." Riku announced loudly, grabbing Sora and pulling his body flush against his own. "And you know something? I'm not embarrassed, or ashamed or scared. I want you. I've wanted you for years. And goddamn it, you're mine." And then he covered Sora's lips with his own.

Sora's eyes widened and his whole body broke out in tingles. Riku's lips were on his! Riku was kissing him! But why did it feel like he was on fire? Why did it feel like his body was raking up and down with static shock? Why did it feel so feel so_ good_?

It felt so good, that it wasn't until Riku pulled away, holding him back, in fact, that he realized that he'd been grinding his erection into Riku's and shoving his tongue down Riku's throat. And even as Riku was pushing him back he was still following Riku's lips.

"Calm down, Sor-" Sora managed to grab him and kiss him again. "Hold on now, calm down!" Riku finally had to forcefully shake Sora to wake him from his trance. Sora blinked up at him in surprise before blushing a looking away. Riku was still staring at him in an odd mix of amusement, surprise, and pleasant confusion.

"And here I was thinking you didn't like me." Riku murmured, glancing at him kind of shyly. Sora blushed even deeper and shuffled his feet abashedly.

"It's like I said…I was kind of in denial about everyone. I was trying to ignore that weird feeling I get whenever I'm around you. But I guess I was holding it in so much, when you kissed me, I just…burst." Sora explained, suddenly feeling very, very tired. He wrapped himself into Riku's arms and sighed into his shirt. This was nice. Who would have thought that he, Sora Strife, had been in denial all this time about falling for his freaking best friend, Riku?

"Well…maybe I can make you burst in a different, more intimate kind of way." Riku whispered seductively into Sora's ears. Sora's face changed colors drastically and suddenly it felt just a little _too_ hot in Riku's big, strong arms.

He pulled away and cleared his throat. "Uh, um, m-maybe later. I have to take baby steps, you know?"

"Got it." Riku grinned lazily, his eyes slightly hidden under his bangs while he peered up sexily at him. That same familiar feeling of his heart beating faster made its way in Sora's chest.

"A-Anyway. I think we should back-paddle. Maybe we judged Axel prematurely. Maybe we made a mistake." Sora ventured, rubbing the back of his neck. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"It's actually _back-pedal_, and are you suggesting that we go talk to Reno?"

Sora nodded resolutely. "Yes. I want the whole truth and everything but the truth!" He declared dramatically. Riku sighed and patted Sora good naturedly on the head.

"Do you mean the whole truth and _nothing_ but the truth?" He corrected him politely. Sora blushed before glaring at him and crossing his arms angrily. Riku shrunk a little under his glare and looked away. "Err…nevermind."

**

* * *

**

I

t's funny, but I think that with the right person, any man with a fear of commitment can be converted. It took a while, but Vexen managed to make me a one-man show...I can't imagine what my life would be without him. Unfaboulous, definitely.

And even though he can't stand my...well, flabouyantly gay traits, he's been pursuing me for almost three years trying to make me a faithful man.

As for Reno...give him some time and he'll be begging for Rude to marry him.

-Marluxia

* * *

Reno ran his hands up Rude's muscular, chiseled chest with a smirk. Rude gave him a stern look and pushed his hands away. It wasn't that he didn't like it; lord knows Reno's hands were the hottest, dirtiest hands he'd ever felt. But goddamn it, Reno would have to learn that he couldn't just fling him around like some doll.

"Don't touch me." Rude growled, slipping his sunglasses up his nose so they'd hide his eyes. Reno nearly pouted. What most people didn't know was that Rude had the most gorgeous violet-indigo colored eyes…yet he always hid them in his damn glasses.

"If I can't touch you…can I give you a strip-tease?" Reno tried, and Rude quickly squashed that idea. He didn't know if he'd be able to hold out watching Reno's sexy body twist and wither against him.

"Hell no."

Reno pouted and ran a frustrated, slightly shaking hand through his red hair. "Is this about Rufus, because, baby, you've got to believe me, that was nothing. He means nothing to me. _You're_ my everything! And you know how horny I am right now, babe…"

Rude remained silent.

Reno sighed and tried again determinedly. He was _going_ to get laid, dammit! "Me and Rufus are just…well, friends who have sex sometimes. But it's nothing compared to when _you_ do me. You're the only one that can make me want to come two minutes in. Or keep me on the knife edge of pleasure. Or make me scream out your name over and over and over again." Reno's voice got softer as he continued to mutter the word _over_ in his ear. Rude shivered.

"You can't just go around screwing Rufus whenever you feel a little turned on at work simply for the fact that you two work in the same position. I'm only a couple of levels above you. Stop being so damn lazy and just take an elevator and I guarantee you that'll we'll find an empty cubicle or something." Rude pointed out with a sigh before making his promise. Reno smiled against his ear and chuckled, and the feel of his hot breath against his skin made Rude harden even more than he already was.

"You really hate the thought of me fucking other guys, don't you?" Reno whispered, moving his lips down to Rude's neck. He began his menstruations, effectively managing to release a strangled moan from Rude's lips. He always loved kissing his neck. It was his sweet spot.

"Yes, I do. And Jesus Reno, if you have a slip-up or something, you don't have to come here telling about how _pleasurable_ it felt. I know you're a whore and all that, but I don't have to know about it." Rude let him know, finally giving in and running his large hands through Reno's long red hair. "I mean," he continued, "how would you feel if I fucked…Axel?"

Reno immediately paused in his actions and pulled away a little to frown at Rude. "That's not funny. I already told him to stay away from you. When it comes to Axel, it's good to mark your territory before he gets to it. And Rude, I hate to tell you this babe, but you belong to me."

Rude smirked before suddenly pushing Reno against the wall, lifting up a knee to wedge it between Reno's legs. He placed both hands on the sides of Reno's head and leaned in slightly, so his lips were just touching Reno's. "You're a hypocrite and a cheating whore. But I'm willing to forgive that. All I ask in return is that you come to me instead of Rufus when you get horny at work, especially since I'm only a few floors away. Deal?"

Reno smiled a rare, soft smile. "Alright, babe. Deal."

But before they could seal the deal with a kiss, the door slammed open. In the doorway stood two figures: one with weird spiky looking hair, and one with glowing aquamarine eyes. Reno sighed irritably and let his head fall back against the wall in frustration. Those were Axel's damn friends.

"Ugh, what do you _want_? In case you didn't know, Axel is out on a date with that purple-haired emo kid. So you can leave now." Reno snapped rudely. Rude nudged him with his elbow and backed away from him, much to the annoyance of the guy he was just about to screw senseless.

"We're actually here to talk to _you_." Riku pointed out with a smirk. Rude raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and walked out the living room and into the kitchen, where the three remaining figures could hear him mixing a drink. Reno rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the couch, not embarrassed in the least by Riku and Sora's blunt staring at the bulge in his crotch.

"Well? You have my attention; you gonna talk or what? 'Cuz I was about to get laid, you know?" He bit out. Riku and Sora sat next to each other on the couch across from him and both simultaneously sighed. Reno smirked. Hell yeah, they were dating. At the very least, really close best friends.

"What did you do to my brother, you perv?" Sora suddenly burst out, glaring at him with the intensity of Snuggles the damned bear. Reno smirked devilishly.

"Which brother? Cloud? Because everything I did to him, he begged for." He laughed. Sora's eyes widened and he looked just about ready to slit his throat and throw his body parts into a microwave, cook them into dog food, and give them to Lassie the dog. Riku watched Sora for a second before glaring at Reno.

"Roxas. What did you do to Roxas?" Riku demanded in a much softer, but much colder tone. Reno ignored it, but he couldn't help the little shudder of guilt that raked his body. His smirk disappeared and he leaned back into the couch.

"I didn't mean to, you know. I thought it was Rude's." He muttered, frowning and looking away. Riku scowled at him and leaned forward so he could hear him better.

"What are you talking about?" He wanted to know, narrowing his eyes at him. "You thought what was Rude's?"

Reno exhaled noisily. "We were at this club downtown, and it was me, Rude, Axel and Roxas. We didn't tell you because Roxas we were going to sneak Roxas into the club because he's so damn young, and we all figured you would freak. Anyway, so we were at the club, when Rude starts screaming at me for dancing with this stripper chick. The man was drunk, and he's a loud drunk, so I knew I had to do something."

Riku raised his hand, and Reno paused to give him a stupid look. "This isn't fucking pre-school. What?"

"What club was it?"

Reno waved his question away with the flick of his hand. "Like I'd remember. It's irrelevant. So as I was saying, I knew I had to do something. Well, I had some of those pills that can really fuck someone up, if you slip it into their drink. So I thought I'd put it into Rude's drunk, get him really disoriented, and convince him to leave. But I ended up putting it into the wrong drink. It was Roxas' drink that I put it in. After that, I didn't see him for the rest of the night. The next time I saw him is when we were leaving, and Roxas was red and looking sick to his stomach while Namine was looking like she'd just gotten a fucking pony."

"So that must have been when Namine and Roxas slept together." Riku guessed, leaning back to peer at Sora. He was biting his lip and piecing all it together, like it was some complex puzzle that he had yet to complete.

"It was _your_ entire fault, then. Roxas was plastered, didn't know what he was doing, and Namine took advantage. That means that no one is the bad guy here. It was all just a case of misunderstanding!" Sora said incredulously, looking so much brighter than he had all week.

Reno gave him a weird look. "Yeah…whatever. So are we done here? I really am sorry about the Roxas thing. I love Axel, and I know Axel loves him, so it _is_ a little depressing to know that I ruined it. But you can't dwell on these things. Either it's meant to be," Reno gazed lovingly towards the kitchen where they could hear Rude singing under his breath to himself, "or it's not."

Riku and Sora stood up, grinning at Reno at the same time. He recoiled slightly with a start. Woah, that was creepy. They shouldn't smile at him at the same time like that. It was startling.

"Thank you so much for you help!" Sora thanked him before turning to Riku urgently. "Riku, we've made a huge mistake. We've got to fix this for Roxas!"

Riku nodded in agreement. "Right. Well, so long Reno. Good luck taking it in the ass from Rude!"

And with that, the two boys were gone, leaving Reno to smirk after them.

"Damn straight."

* * *

**W**hen it comes to two little troublemakers like Riku and Sora, regret is a very familiar feeling. It's what you do with it, is what's the key.

And in the end, that's all that matters.

-Aerith

* * *

Riku and Sora entered their house quietly as the sounds of Roxas' sobbing could be heard resounding off the walls. Riku turned to him and made an authentic looking hand signal before giving him a two fingered salute towards the stairs. Sora blinked at him blankly.

"Riku, I'm right here. Just talk to me." He hissed in confusion. Riku sighed before suddenly smirking and pressing Sora's body against his own. He leaned down towards Sora's ear.

"You head upstairs and carry out your part of the plan while I'll stay down here and start the preparations for all the guests." Riku smiled pleasantly from the shiver that went down Sora's body from his proximity. "Then we'll meet up…in the bedroom."

"Baby steps!" Sora squeaked. Riku laughed and pulled away, repeating the hand gesture and disappearing into the kitchen. Sora watched him go before slapping himself. He had to get his head in the game!

Roxas wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his blue sweater as he finally managed to calm down. God, he hated how pitiful and weak that Axel made him. He wasn't always like that. He used to be strong, stubborn, and intimidating. But once he met Axel, it was as if the red head had bombed all the walls surrounding his heart and stolen it.

Soft knocking caused him to look up from where he had been staring at his favorite picture of him and Axel at a theme park that he had snuck out to go to. Sora's head popped in from a small crack in the doorway, and Roxas hastily thrust the picture under his pillow. No need for Sora to know how much he was missing Axel.

"What's up?" Roxas greeted softly, hoping that there were no traces of his tears left on his face. He didn't want Sora to worry about him anymore than he already was.

Sora entered the room fully and closed the door behind him, giving him a wide smile. "How did your date with Sky go? I just got off the phone with her; she couldn't stop gushing about how great it was!"

Roxas scratched the back of his head sheepishly. There was also no need for Sora to know how much_ that_ sucked too. "It was…um…interesting…? She really is…err, a character."

Sora's smile widened even more –if that was even possible- and Roxas winced at the product of his lie. Great. Not only was he a lonely dumpee, but now he was a liar.

"I was thinking…what if we had a little get-together? We could invite Namine, and Demyx…even your buddies Hayner, Pence and Olette? I think it'd be loads of fun, how about you?"

**Meanwhile**

Riku dialed the number to Axel's apartment off of memory, settling down into their living room couch. He could hear the mumbled voices of Sora and Roxas from his bedroom but he ignored them. He had a mission to carry out. Sora was counting on him.

Speaking of that. Having Sora admit his feelings for him was such a wonderful feeling that he thought he would just burst if someone pricked him with a needle. All of this time, he'd thought that Sora only thought of him as his best friend. But really, Sora had been _suppressing_ his true feelings.

…The total opposite of Roxas and Axel, who'd both been all about expressing it. A pang of guilt struck him in the chest again, and he pressed send on the phone with a sudden vigor.

It wasn't until the fourth ring that Axel answered, sounding very, very tired.

"What do you want _now_, Riku?" He demanded wearily. Riku ignored this.

"Hey, buddy! So…it's been a while, huh? Anyway, I was thinking. You look like you need some cheering up!" Riku continued cheekily, feeling the sarcasm seep out on its own into his voice. Axel remained silent for a second.

"So?"

Riku paused and pulled the phone away from his ear to give it a weird look. Then he quickly put it back. He had to remember, Axel was still pinning away for Roxas. He was depressed…he didn't know what he was saying. "So…maybe we should have a party! Remember all that fun we had back in the day, you know, back when we were dating, when we partied? Woah, stop traffic, a truckload of fun coming through!"

Axel seemed to choke on whatever it was he was eating on the other line. "Jesus, you did _not_ just fucking say that."

"I definitely, abso-positv-alutly did!" Riku told him, trying his hardest not to laugh at how fake and stupid he sounded. "So what do you say? Fiesta tomorrow night? Here, at my house, at, say, seven o'clock?"

There was silence on the other line, until Riku heard the one word that let him now that his mission was a success.

"Whatever."

* * *

**I** never wanted to ruin Axel and Roxas' relationship. I just...want to be happy. Roxas makes me happy...but apparently I can't return the favor. I guess that privelage only belongs to Axel.

So I hope that they'll forgive each other. I hope they find happiness.

And someday, I will too.

-Namine

* * *

Axel silently stared at himself in the mirror. Riku's damn party was today. Why did he agree on it again? Maybe it was because Riku guaranteed him that Roxas wouldn't be there. Maybe it was because he really did have a need to be around people; to not be alone. Or maybe it was because Riku was spot on: he and Riku _did_ have great times at his parties. But look. Axel had ruined that relationship too.

He really didn't want to hurt Roxas. It was just that…he had loved and wanted Roxas so badly, and to hear that Roxas had participated in the ultimate act of betrayal…And, to top it all off, he had to find out from Namine! Judging by those photos, this had happened recently. Sure, he could understand if it was a little slip-up done when they first started transitioning from friends to lovers, but this was….after he finally told Roxas his true feelings.

And the ultimate last topping on the cake, was that it was with that horrible bitch Namine. Roxas knew how he felt about her. Namine had been really close to converting him back to girls since they were so fucking compatible. Axel had been getting really worried that he would turn bi and start dating her. Then, of course, Roxas admittedly started having feelings for Axel, so…things had _never_ been smooth between the two fighting for the blonde's affection.

But, Axel thought with an unconfident sigh, Namine had apparently won.

There was a knock on his door, and Axel paused in his self-pity to shuffle slowly to the door. He opened it with exhausted flourish…

To receive an uppercut to his jaw.

Now, Axel was exhausted and depressed, that much was true. But he sure as hell wasn't fucking dead.

Axel growled and tugged that body who had punched him inside the house, holding said body by the collar and preparing to deliver a retaliating blow to his attacker. But then he looked down, and saw it was none other than Demyx, his best friend.

"Demyx?" He blinked, putting the scowling boy back down on his feet. Then he grew angry. "What the fuck was that?"

Demyx pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in a fit of solidarity. "That was for going out on a date with _my _man."

Axel gave him a stupid look. "What?"

Demyx sighed and stomped his foot. "YOU. WENT. OUT. ON. A. DATE. WITH. ZEXION. LAST NIGHT. The same Zexion that you _know_ I'm head over heels for."

Axel's confused look morphed back into depression. "It wasn't a date. I was lonely, and he was there. We just went out to get some food."

"Oh, yeah right! That's why you two were sucking the lips off each other in the parking lot!" Demyx cried, making an attempt at running away. But Axel sensed the sudden movement and grabbed him, pushing him up against a wall and trapping him.

Axel gave him a stern, quite serious look. And then, with a deathly calm voice that Demyx had never heard Axel use before, he whispered. "My heart belongs to Roxas. I'm in love with him."

Demyx's eyes softened and he looked down at his feet. He'd never really considered that maybe Axel really was serious about this Roxas. But then, why would he break up with him? He'd heard about the shocking betrayal of Roxas and their quite public break-up, but he just kind of dismissed it. Axel never really stayed with anyone more than a couple of months. But could it be that Axel was actually…

…hurt?

Axel let him go and placed his palms against his eyes. He let out a small bark of laughter. "Anyway, this can't be good pre-party behavior. I guess we'd better go."

Demyx bit his lip and straightened his clothes. Great. Now he felt like a huge jackass for accusing him of stealing away Zexion, when really, Axel was still mourning over Roxas. Way to make him feel bad…

"Alright." He muttered, and they both went to their respective cars to go over to Riku's little party. And for some strange reason, Demyx got the feeling that the tides?

Yeah, they were turning.

* * *

**E**ver since I've known them through my good friend Cloud, Sora and Riku have always been messing everything up. Relationships even.

But that's the good thing about them. Because someone who's screwed up a lot, will know exactly how to fix something.

That's my reasoning, at least.

-Zack

* * *

When Roxas ventured downstairs to greet his guests, wearing a black hoodie and black belted pants (his "emo" look), the first thing he noticed was how empty the house was. Really empty. It was almost abnormally empty…especially for a small party...?

"Helloooo…" Roxas called out into the house, blinking when his own voice was echoed back to him. Huh, he didn't know their house was big enough to even do that.

Of course, then again, he never knew echoes could answer back.

"Heeeeeeey…" Someone's voice, deep and slightly raspy, echoed back, making Roxas jump just about ten feet in the air. He didn't recognize that voice. Almost instantly his Spider Senses started tingling. Okay…Sora and Riku had taught Roxas all he knew in the art of fighting. He was going to have to take this guy down.

Roxas slowly made his way to the wall, where he slid down it. Crawling, he made his way to the corner, preparing to attack the burglar's legs for a surprise attack. Okay, one…two…

"Three!" Roxas screamed, lunging his body at the assailant. The attacked fell to the ground with a shout, a shout that Roxas damn well knew he recognized. Wait…this wasn't a burglar. This was…

"Axel?" Roxas cried out incredulously, sitting up from where he was sprawled on Axel's chest. "What are you doing?"

Axel groaned. "Well, I _thought_ I was coming to a party. But apparently I can't!"

Roxas blushed and stood up awkwardly. He looked away. "Sorry." Axel followed suit. "So you said you were here for a party? Well, no offense, but I don't recall Sora inviting you." He said primly, covering his embarrassment with an insult.

Axel glared at him and folded his arms. "Well, no offense, but Riku didn't invite you either. In fact, that was the only reason I was going to come. Because you wouldn't be here."

Roxas' jaw dropped and he scowled deeply at him. "You asshole, why the hell do you find it necessary for me to know that? And what the hell where you thinking, believing Riku? I fucking live here, or have you been too busy sleeping around at other people's houses to remember?"

"Oh, you should know all about sleeping around; seeing as how you did. Or have you been too busy resorting back to your old ways to remember?" Axel retorted, giving him a dark smirk. "Did you act like a wanton whore with them too? Or was I the only one?"

Roxas looked completely shocked for a quiet moment, and Axel almost immediately regretted his last words. That was a low blow, even for a guy like him. Of course, he didn't regret it for long. Because the next thing he knew, he was receiving a slap so hard, it made a deep, shiny red imprint on his check.

Now it was Axel's turn to look shocked. He glowered darkly down at Roxas. The boy was shaking and glaring up at him so hatefully, that something deep in Axel broke into tiny little pieces.

And right as Roxas was about to spit out three words that would most likely tear them apart forever; a cry of "now!" was heard.

Riku and Yuffie jumped out from the closet beside them, each tackling one of them and tying them up with a thick rope. Yuffie double knotted both of the boys, and placed them on rolling chairs, dragging the protesting boys into the living room, where Sora was waiting for them.

Sora smiled at the two boys as they widened their eyes at him. "Hi Axel! Hey, Rox. Uh, I bet you want to know the reason why we just bound you guys up like this." He began, pausing to hear the muffled protests and shouts. His smile widened.

"Well, we just figured you two would want to know the truth before you decide to hate each other." He explained, dragging them so they were sitting across from each other, with the large television screen in between them. Axel and Roxas glared at each other.

"Hey, hey, none of that!" Yuffie scowled them, waggling a finger to reprimand them. "You heard Sora; hear the story first, hate each other later."

Riku laughed and Sora nudged him in the rips with his elbow. "Just play the video." He sighed exasperatedly. Zexion, who had been quietly watching all of this from his position on the couch, silently stood and pressed play. Axel widened his eyes at him, and Zexion gave him an uncaring little wave.

"Pay attention, Axel! It's on!" Yuffie snapped, smacking the back of his head. Axel rolled his eyes, but nonetheless returned his eyes to the screen.

The song _Requiem for a Tower_ began to play as the title came up, and this time both Axel and Roxas rolled their eyes at the dramatics. Suddenly the tile popped up, reading:

**How to lose a guy in 5 days**

It faded away slowly, followed by another title that read:

**The TRUTH…as told by Yuffie, Zexion, Sora and Riku**

From there, the entire truth was revealed, from Sora and Riku enlisting Yuffie's help, to Zexion joining in, to the drag queens to where they were now. Perhaps the most interesting part of the movie, was the documentary section, that had all of Roxas' family and friends commenting on all the events, on why Sora and Riku had done a particular thing, and on their sides of the story.

Throughout the whole video, Axel and Roxas were silent, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, and the truth, that they found no need to protest their situation. The movie ended with Sora and Riku on screen, holding each others' hands, and looking extremely guilty.

_To conclude our documentary on the truth, we wanted to apologize officially._

_**Sora**__: Roxas…I remember back when you were thirteen years old and living with Dad. I had just moved out; just got the hell up out of there is actually more accurate; and you had cried and begged me to take you with me. Dad's drinking had gotten worse since Mom left, and he begun to become an abusive drunk. You were scared, and alone, and…I still left you._

_When I heard that Dad had smashed that beer bottle on your head when you tried to take his drink from him, I made a vow to protect you. So when you met Axel, I…I got scared. I mean, Axel, you're not a bad person, it's just that, you're so much older than Roxas. Illegally so, and…I didn't know how to handle it. _

_But, I guess I never considered that you loved him. So I'm sorry…really sorry, for trying to destroy that. Please forgive me._

_**Riku**__: Roxas….Axel…I don't have an intricate detailing as to why I did what I did to sabotage your relationship. It wasn't bitterness, or old feelings for Axel or anything of the sort. I just wanted to be with Sora. I wanted to be there for him. But the most selfish reason of all…I wanted to spend time with him, because…I love him. I've been in love with him for years, and I thought…this is my chance! But now I realize how horribly selfish that is. And for that, I apologize._

The screen dimmed slowly, the credits made their way from the bottom to the top of the screen. The room was silent. Yuffie and Riku slowly got up from their positions and began untying the rope, giving each other slightly panicked looks. Who knew how Axel and Roxas would react once they were free?

The second that the ropes fell to the ground, Roxas jumped out of his seat and ran to Axel, who caught and spun him in the air. They embraced so sweetly, that Riku and Sora unconsciously took each others' hands and squeezed.

"I am so sorry, Axel. Sora and Riku may have tried to break us up, but they did it with an actual event. I never meant to cheat on you. I…" Roxas leaned back to look Axel in the eyes. "I love you."

Axel's face broke out into a smile, and he pulled him up, crossing Roxas' legs together around his torso and placing Roxas' arms around his neck. He sighed happily. "I love you too. I don't care how old you are, I love you. And I know that the Namine thing wasn't your fault. I'll take care of _that _the next time I see Reno. Until then, just stay here with me."

Sora smiled and turned to Riku. "Thank you."

Riku smiled back quizzically. "For what?"

Sora reached up and grabbed Riku's face, giving him one of the sweetest, most romantic kisses that Riku had ever received. When they pulled away, Sora nestled his face into his chest.

"For loving me so much…because I love you too."

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat, breaking both couples out of their happy endings. "Excuse me! I think there is one last piece of business to take care of before you all start your honeymoons!"

Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder and peered over at Zexion, who had been sitting quietly for the entire time. He smiled at him. "Zexion, right? You guys have to do your end of the bargain for Zexion's deal!"

Axel nodded confusedly. "Yeah, that's right. But…what was the deal?"

Sora simply smiled.

* * *

**A**t the time, I had thought that finding out my brother was an alien was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Well, not to be a prophet, but, soon I'd find out that the worst thing that would ever happen to me would be losing Roxas. Little did I know that I had almost realized that fear…and it would have been my fault.

But I did learn something. Don't screw around with other people's lives, because you can end up ruining your own. Besides, humans have a surprisingly good judge of character. They'll probably be much happier with the choices they've made themselves.

Axel and Roxas continued to see each other after the whole breaking them up thing, and once Roxas turned eighteen, they moved in together in Radiant Garden. Roxas got in to the prestigious Beauty Bastion University, the number one university in the country and studied to become a lawyer, where he could argue and glare all he wanted _and_ get paid for it. Axel completed his four year degree and was almost immediately signed on to become a part a renowned engineering corporation that earned millions. Shockingly, he got to be in contact with fire almost every day. I heard that Axel has been working up the nerve to propose…but that's just Riku and his gossiping.

Yuffie actually met someone that completely fit her personality. His name is Vincent, and he's her complete opposite. But they complete each other, and they're actually pretty funny to watch in their interactions. Still…it's a fairly new relationship…so we're all holding our breaths.

What was our deal with Zexion? Well, for his services, we had to grant him one wish, which was to introduce him to my cousin, Demyx. It worked out perfectly, because Axel told me that Demyx had had the biggest crush on him for the longest. The last time I saw them, they were already planning their wedding; they're engaged, you know. The only thing they're waiting for is for Zexion to finish up his latest and most anticipated book, and for Demyx to end his tour. Being an award-winning singer is hard work.

Axel and Reno had admittedly gotten into a fist fight, but I hear now that they're closer than they've ever been. As for their careers, I don't know. Reno and Rude work for some secret agency that does some illegal stuff, but that's all they can tell us. Supposedly, though, Rude was promoted to head of a squad, which is a very big deal. I also heard from Rufus that Reno proposed to Rude, but Rude hasn't given anyone an answer yet. But we all know that it'll be a yes…

As for me and Riku? Well…you'll just have to see.

-Sora

* * *

"What happened to…ah…baby steps?" Riku moaned, fisting his hands into Sora's spikes for some form of control. As if that was even possible. Sora had a hot, dirty mouth and an even dirtier tongue. And when that mouth contained his most private, overheated flesh within it…it did not bode well for his sanity.

Sora hummed in the back of his throat, and the vibrations sent an intense, white hot heat through Riku's entire being. His grip tightened inevitably as Sora ran his teeth gently against the head of the member in his mouth. Ah…Riku bit his lip in an attempt to drown out all of the moans bubbling up inside of him. That was a struggle…it was an even harder struggle not to thrust into that hot cavern.

And then, Sora pulled his mouth away, leaving Riku with an empty, cold feeling that made him groan. Why, dear god, did Sora have to take those goddamn baby steps?

But Sora surprised him by taking Riku by the hand, gently of course, and then slamming him up against the wall face first. What the hell?

"Ow! What the fuck was that, Sora?" Riku snapped, rubbing his nose in an irresistibly cute way for Sora. He laughed and pressed his body up against Riku's, so that the male could feel Sora's erection against his protruding ass. He moaned.

"Come on, Riku. It's been two years. I think we're past baby steps." Sora chuckled in his ear, his breath ghosting over one of Riku's sweet spots. "Don't you?"

"I don't want to rush you." Riku managed as Sora began to grind into him. "That's why I never mentioned it."

Sora didn't even seem to be listening. Instead he was ripping off his pants with a ferocity Riku thought he only reserved for coaching the struggle team, and sometimes for his real job as a psychiatrist, where his patients were children and teens (Sora had always been a caring person- this new job fit him perfectly).

Riku blinked, and suddenly his own pants were ripped off. He gasped and turned to widen his eyes at Sora. Somehow, when he imagined this, their positions were reversed. Now it seemed that _he _was about to take it in the ass!

Sora reached out and traced his fingers over Riku's lips, silently asking for entrance. With a smirk –oh well, sex was sex-, Riku sucked and licked at Sora's fingers and tips, arousing Sora even more than he already was. He even managed to get some moans from the brunette just by that action alone.

And then, instead of arousal, Riku felt something else. Sora entered one finger into Riku, bringing with a wave of pain. He'd never been an uke before, now he could see why. It fucking hurt!

"Shh, shh…it's alright, beautiful…it'll feel better in a second…relax…" Sora cooed in his ear, whispering sweet nothings as means to relax him. Riku took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed, getting slightly comfortably. Then Sora added another finger.

"Ahh!" Riku couldn't help but yelp, tensing up again as Sora scissored him and stretched him out. Luckily, the pain wasn't as bad as before, and it subsided quicker than at first. And then, Sora added another finger and moved it around until he hit a spot that made Riku cry out for an entirely different reason.

"AHH!" He moaned, making Sora moan at the combined sound of it and the feeling of Riku's heat against his fingers. He didn't know if he could take anymore. He had to go in.

"I'm going in now." Sora warned him, positing himself. "Get ready."

And suddenly, Sora was inside of him, gasping from the intense heat and pleasure that being inside of Riku gave him. Riku, however, was gasping at the pure disorientation that the action brought. God, it was so fucking uncomfortable!

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and shakily refrained himself from moving. "Take all the time you need, beautiful."

Riku chuckled, but it was strained. "Since when have you thought I was beautiful?"

"Since we first met." Sora answered shyly, his voice sounding just as strained. He smiled, giving Riku a sweet kiss to the back of his neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead and move." He allowed, preparing to feel pain. What he felt however, was so far from pain that he couldn't remember that he was ever in pain in the first place. Having Sora thrust into him felt so amazing that he was crying out in pleasure with every entrance.

Sora felt himself about to burst, and he reached over and began to pump Riku to the time of his thrust with one hand, and started to tweak Riku's nipples with the other.

"Ah…! Not all of them…at the same…AH! I can't hold…I can't…I'm going to…I'm gonna…!" Riku moaned, his voice growing higher and higher until with a shout of Sora's name, he came, sending Sora over the edge as well with the tightening and feeling of his lover.

Both slid to the floor, holding each other and trying to catch their breath.

"Beautiful…I love you." Sora finally managed, running a hand through Riku's wet, tangled hair. "Thank you for making me realize that two years ago."

Riku grinned. "No prob. Oh, and I love you too."

And so, a little while later, when Zexion and Demyx, Yuffie and Vincent, Kairi and Selphie, Rikku and Gippal, Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Selphie, Cloud and Sephiroth and everyone else on the island that they grew up with all got together for their monthly barbeque, Riku and Sora only had one answer to their questions of their relationship status.

"We're taking baby steps."

* * *

**I finally finished it! I have to tell you all, this baby took me about...three months or more to write. It took a lot of work. :wipes brow: Whew! So I would apreciate any sort of feedback, please...**

**It's such a beautiful submit review button...how could you**_** not**_** want to touch it?**


End file.
